An Unstable Conscience(cancelled)
by XepadAugustAtax
Summary: A girl from Seattle, Washington, who lost all hope after her brother's death wakes up in a world where there are three paths to choose. Can she assist Corrin to the path where everyone will be alright? Starring Jessica, the Character of Oc: Jessica, as the retainer to Male Corrin.
1. chapter 1

I awoke to the sounds of thunder booming. Strange, it wasn't raining in Wahington last time I checked, and it wasn't full blown night.

As I started to pull myself upward, I realized I was sitting on firm ground. As I pulled the hair out of my eyes, a stone building was in the distance and a conversation was going on in the distance.

"Hey, has anyone seen Felicia? She was just here." a silver haired male wearing white and blue armor.

Was that Corrin? Was I in Fates? Why was I not home...

As I walked forward, I noticed I was in a Tactician's Robe like Robin's from Awakening. There was a Thunder tome in my bag, and an Iron Sword at my side.

 _Guess I was in Fates... Nice._

"Don't worry, you won't have to stand there much longer." A scarred face man, probably Hans, said.

"Hans!" Corrin shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?" a white haired man on a horse-probably Gunter- asks.

"Less talk, more death."

Hans takes his axe, knocking the knight into the Bottomless Canyon. I immediately rushed over to Corrin's side, looking over at the bridge.

"You- you killed him." I lied, playing dumb.

"Who are you? Ah, it doesn't matter, more death for me." Hans said.

Suddenly Corrin's right hand transformed, and he attacked Hans with Dragon Fang.

"What?! What kind of... freak... are you?" he asks.

"I want answers, Hans! Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you kill Gunter? Answer me!" Corrin shouted.

"Just following orders. King Garon's orders."

"You lie!"

Hans ran away and my mind jumped, Ganglari was about to drag Corrin into the Canyon. I immediately grabbed Corrin's shoulder and he turned towards me.

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Corrin asked me.

"Your sword." I said.

Corrin didn't have a moment to react, for Ganglari pulled the both of us up and flung us into the canyon. I gripped a hold of tightly, closing my eyes screaming.

Unfortunately, I didn't scream for long, for a voice was heard from above us.

"My kin, my gods, my blood... Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!" a feminine voice.

I kept my eyes closed, for I held on tight Corrin as Lilith pulled us up. _And then there was a bright light._


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Corrin's voice asked.

"Is it over?" I asked.

"Yes, you can let go of me now." he said. I darted my eye open, seeing I was holding on tightly to his arm. I let go, darting away to hide my embarassment.

"Sorry... I- I was scared." I said, trying to hid my blush.

"That's alright. What's your name?"

"Um..."

 _What was my name?_ Trying to find an answer, I decided to use the name of my Fire Emblem name is Jessica, but Jess is another name I go by." I said, trying to look him in the face.

 _Oh, gods. I completey forgot I liked Male Corrin like that._ "Are you alright, Jessica?" he asked.

"I'm fine uh..." I said.

"Corrin. I'm a Prince of Nohr."

"Where are we?"

"The Astral Plane. I needed rest, but you wouldn't let go of me." he said.

"Oh! Sorry! I'll l-leave you to you rest." I said, walking out of the Private Quarter's.

I made my way towards what seemed to be Lilith's Temple, and sorta waltzed in.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

Lilith looked up from her perch and stared at me. She then gave a cheerful smile.

"Oh, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk with you, Lilith. There's something on my mind."

"What's on your mind?"

"I shouldn't be here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not from here. I'm in a different reality. I don't even know what's going on."

Lilith looked at me with some strange eyes and sighed.

"Unfortunately Jessica, I can not help you there. Your journey is what you make of it." she said.

I slowly nodded, turning out of the doorway. Great, what am I supposed to do now? How am I going to get home. My mind started going crazy as I waltzed to the top to the tree house and sat down on a chair on the outside porch. Ah the depression was kicking in. _Shit._

(Corrin's POV)

That Jessica girl ran across my mind as I woke up from my sleep. Why did she stop me from going after Hans, and why did she know the Ganglari was going to react the way it did? He heads out to the door, when he noticed that she was crying. He took a look at her a noticed she was around his height but shorter by a few inches. She kept her hood of her robe up, and her hood was of an interesting design. It was black with yellow flowers bordering the threads, like she was a mixture of a Nohrian family and Hoshidan family. Other than that, she was very lean and very fit.

"Jessica, are you okay?" I asked.

Jessica turned around, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Lord Corrin. I have a very fragile mind. There are things that upset me easily, if only I had something that I could have that was close to home." she said.

It was then I noticed a metal rod that had things attached to it in her coat pocket. It looked like something you would find in Nohr.

"Say, Jessica. What's that metal rod that you have in your pocket?" I asked.

Jessica looked down, reaching into her coat pocket, and gasped. As she pulled it out, I noticed there was a piece that had an open whole, and immediately she licked her lips and placed her mouth over it, placing her fingers on some of the smaller holes and breathed out. The result was a loud sound that sounded like a musical note. As she pulled her mouth she smiled and giggled.

"It's my older brother's flute. It was the only thing I got from him before his passing, It's the only thing I wanted to keep. He used to play it for me when I was sad, and he used to teach me how to play songs because I really wanted to learn from him." she said, sighing heavily.

"It's seems like your older brother was a great man, like my older brother." I replied.

"Yes. So- Lord Corrin, h-have you g-gotten enough sl-sleep to go back?"

"Yes, would you like to come back with me, Jessica?"

"Yes, um- we'll go speak to Lilith, right?"

"Yes, let's go to Lilith." I said, turning my way towards the later of the quarters.

As we arrived at Lilith's temple, we looked over to the blue dragon.

"Lord Corrin, have you gotten your rest?" she asked.

"Yes, Lilith. Jessica and I are ready to go back." I said.

"Alright. I just want you to know that you will return back to the Bottomless Canyon, so be carreful."

"We will."

(Jessica PoV)

 _Oh crap Oh crap! I'm going to literally piss myself._ Is it possible to just not get knocked out? Can I give up my weapons in return for not being harmed?

As we arrived back in our spot, I was extremely nervous, ducking my head down to avoid showing my fear.

"Is something wrong, Jessica?" Corrin asked.

"You're mine Nohrian!" Rinkah's voice sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Rinkah knocked out Corrin I panicked. I immediately shot my hands upward in a surrendering pose.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you my weapons, just don't hurt me!" I cried, tears starting to slowly fall from my eyes.

Rinkah looked over to a green-haired ninja, who was walking over to the knocked out Corrin and I. He examined me, a small sound of confusion came out of his mouth. He slowly extended his hand.

"We won't if you give your side of the bargin." he said.

I slowly pulled the Thoron tome and Bologanone tome and handed it to him. I opened up my coat, seeing a sword and sheath, detaching it as well.

"M-may I keep my older brother's flute? It's my o-only k-keepsake of h-home." I asked.

"You are obviously terrified. Very well. Come with us. We'll take you to an old fire village settlement for questioning." A female ninja- Kagero- said.

I nodded up and down, keeping my hands balled up together.

(Kaze's POV)

We retrieved Corrin,and this girl was absolutely frightened as if she were about to be either eaten or tortured. She sat quietly, running her hands on her flute, as if she was afraid.

"Is something the matter?" I asked as I switched spots with Kagero for guarding.

"I-I thought you g-guys were going t-to knock me out anyway once I g-gave you my weaponry. Am I a pr-prisoner? she said, trying to hold back sobs.

"Most likely, but we were surprised a Nohrian such as yourself surrendered your weapons so quickly."

"Um- I'm not a Nohrian. I'm- I'm not actually from here."

 _Not from here?_

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I-I am from a faraway land called The United States, in a city called Seattle in the a section called Washington." she replied.

It sounded like crazy talk, but she must still be frightened.

"What's your name?" I then asked.

"My name is Jessica, but p-people c-call me Jess for short." she replied.

"And you asked to keep your older brother's flute? May I ask what a flute is?"

(Jess's POV)

I slowly pulled out the the flute, my hands shaking at my still terror. I gave a deep sigh, trying to compose myself.

"A flute is a musical instrument, Like the Koto and Violin, that is played using the mouth and pressing the dials." I said.

"Interesting. Do you know how to play it?" Kaze asked me.

"Yes. My older brother taught me how to play it, in fact... I played the tune he always played to me when I was crestfallen at his funeral. W-would you l- like to hear it?"

"Maybe when we arrive. I have to return to guard duty so my accomplice may get some rest."

With that, he hopped down from the wagon and Kagero jumped on.

"H-hello." I said.

"Do you wish to speak about something?" she asked.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"We will be arriving shortly. I see Prince Corrin is still unconscious." she said.

I turned, seeing the still unconscious Corrin, sleeping like a baby. _It's adorable._

"I'm certain Lord Corrin is still unconscious, or asleep and has not awoken due to his 'not being a morning person'." I said.

"Are you his retainer from Nohr?" she asked.

"No" I shook my head "I woke up near that Canyon and saw him standing on the bridge. I followed him where he went, and then we ended up where you found us."

"Interesting. A commoner following a prince with no real purpose to."

"I'm just really lost... sorry."

"There's no need to be. You made an offer to it and kept your end of the bargain, so we will keep ours."

Suddenly the wagon stopped.

"We are here, come. You must need rest." she said.

She was right, when I arrived in my section of the building (They kept from seeing Corrin due to prisoner seperation) and I laid down on the mat I passed out like a light with the flute in my arms.

I have to be strong. That's the only way I'm not going to die.


	4. Chapter 4

(Kagero's POV)

I awoke early to go speak with Rinkah about what to do, and there was a simple yawn heard from Jessica- as I learned from Kaze- in her room. I assumed Kaze was out to receive a message from Her Majesty about what we are doing with Lord Corrin and Jessica.

"Rinkah, is Lord Corrin awake?" I asked, entering the room.

"He should be soon. You should go get Jessica, I'm sure she would like to see Lord Corrin awake." Rinkah replied.

"That would be a good idea."

As I approached Jessica's room, crying was heard from inside, and I carefully open the room to see her crying in the corner.

"Is everything alright, Jessica?" I asked.

"Oh, K-Kagero. I'm s-sorry. My m-mind is being n-negative again. C-can I help you with s-something?" She asked, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

"Would you like to see Lord Corrin? I'm sure he's worried that you are okay for he's going to be waking up soon."

"Oh, y-yes." she said.

As we approached Lord Corrin's room, Jessica had lowered her hood, revealing a long orange-yellow hair that curled as it reached her back. We entered, and Lord Corrin was awake, looking at the both of us, to which he greeted Jessica.

"Hello, Jessica." he said.

"Good morning, Lord Corrin. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"After you were knocked out I- panicked. I asked that they didn't harm me in return for handing over my weapons."

The door behind me was knocked on, and Kaze entered.

"We have been ordered to take the both of you to Castle Shirasagi by Her Majesty." He said.

"Are we to be tried and then executed?" he asked.

"You'll see." I said.

We started the journey in the wagon, where we would arrive around evening due to trekking up to the mountain.

(Jessica's PoV)

 _I was going to meet to Hoshidan Royal Family!_ I was somewhat squealing with glee, for I always wanted to meet these characters. As we journeyed on, Corrin and I discussed our concerns. His where mainly about what was going to happen in Hoshido. My concerns were my fear and problems.

"Jessica." Kaze said, switching spots with Kagero as our guard.

"Kaze, is there something you need?" I asked.

"I asked you to play the tune your brother played for you when we arrived at the area, but it seemed we didn't have enough time. Would you like to play it now?"

"Oh, um... would you like to listen to it as well, Lord Corrin?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I certainly don't mind." he replied.

I pulled out the flute from my coat pocket, and placed my hands on the petals, and my mouth on the mouth piece. I slowly closed my eyes, and played the Littleroot Town Song from Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald for them. After I finished, I slowly opened my eyes, pulling my mouth off the spot and putting my head down.

"Is somethig wrong, Jess?" Corrin asked me.

 _"I'm sorry to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. Anali, that your son James, has passed away. The car crash injured him heavily on impact." the doctor said._

 _15-year-old me looked at James, my 18-year-old brother, as he sat on the hospital bed._

 _"There was one thing we could salvage from the car wreck. He asked me to leave it in your daughter's possession."_

 _I turned towards the doctor, as the doctor took out a small long box. As I slowly looked at it, the flute he would play for me was in it. Immediately tears started to form in my eyes. He's dead._

 _"This is y'all's fault." 15-year-old me said to my mother and father._

 _"Annie-" they started._

 _"If you two didn't start arguing, he wouldn't have left the house. He wouldn't have got in that car crash 4 hours ago. James..." I said._

I snapped back to my senses with my head buried in someone's chest, tears rushing down my eyes. There was also warm hand stroking my hair, and another one rubbing my back.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"When you finished the song you didn't speak but started to tear up a storm." Kagero said.

If Kagero was here, that mean Kaze was on guard duty, and since her voice wasn't in proximity, that meamt...

I immediately pulled back, looking down onto the ground.

"G-gods. I didn't m-mean for that t-too happen. I was just... remembering visiting my brother's hospital room when he died. I'm... I'm s-sorry for crying into your chest Lord Corrin." I said, trying to hide my embarassment and blush.

"It's alright."

The wagon stopped, and the sounds of gates were heard.

"It sounds like we are here. Time to go then." Kagero said, hopping down from the wagon.


	5. Chapter 5

So um... Hi. How are you all doing? Good? That's great to hear. So, you're wondering where I've kinda been considering I've been posting at ungodly times, and that I've been not able to do a daily upload thing.

So- here is the thing.

Last week was my Spring Break and my last Spring Break as a high Schooler. Yes, I'm a senior, I'm actually graduating in two months on June 12th.

But- that's not why I'm bringing it up.

I've been- I've been hyper since I started writing all of this fanfiction. In fact, the Child of Death story, which is basically Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, was spawned from that as an original OC and Shanna, which then turned into OC and Fir.

And, um- the reason why I've been hyper is because I'm coping.

So, I know that in my bio, I've explained that I have depression, although, nobody usually reads bios, so I'll be explaining this by posting it in my stories. All- five or six of them now?

Currently, it is Thursday, April 12th, 2018. two weeks and two days ago, which if I'm counting right, is Tuesday, March 26th, 2018, I planned on asking someone to prom, because I would be going alone. So, I did it through one of the books I created- "Identitas Incognitum" Which, for if anyone wanting to know the story of the three books I made, Take the stories of Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation and Fire Emblem Awakening, put the characters all together, and completely destroy the plot but change the characters names, except for Kana and Sophie, the main characters children. Anyway, I did it, and I got turned out, because that person already had a date.

So what does that have to do with anything?

October of last year I broke up with my girlfriend for one of the last times, she didn't go to my school so I don't see her often, but- I realized why I was hyper, and why I was writing so much.

I was- escaping. I was escaping my depression, trying to wrap myself in fantasy, in my stories. I did it in October, birthing "Redemptio Sine Causa", "Identitas Incognitum", and "Dementiae Draconium". I'm doing it now. And, it's been affecting me. I've been cutting out on school work, I've been not paying attention in class, and hell, I've been outright just not telling any of the teachers I have what I'm doing.

It explains why I snapped at my classmates in the last block of that day, and why my chemistry teacher had to exempt me from a lab- I DIDN'T DO IT. In fact, I snapped at classmates the day before spring break started.

To put it this way, I wanted to cry the day prior, and then I wanted to cry all that day. I wanted to cry in front of other people, to prove that I was hurting. I did end up crying, at home, alone.

I've been using fantasy to try and get past these emotions, hence why I can't write. Because I'm skipping ahead, I'm planning to far in the future for my stories.

So, that brings me to now. What am I going to do, know that I have people who read my stories, and are waiting for the next chapters?

I have to go on hiatus. I need to battle my depression, because it's going back into it's monthly suicidal thought state, and the last one I had I'm still recovering from.

I don't need empathy, I don't need sympathy. I just- need some time.

Hopefully I can come back in May? I can't make any promises when I can come back, but, umm- When I do, I'll probably scrape these stories. I never got far into them, and I'll probably never will.

So, here's something. I'm going to make a separate document. But it's going to be a very confusing one as well. I'm going to explain where my stories were to go.

I'll explain what was suppose to happen to Jessica of an Unstable Conscious, of what is going to Happen to Reflet of the Mercenary Who Doesn't Care, of Alec of Sightbound, which is named the Gift of Sight.

In return, I'm going to make a fourth chapter of that, Where I will explain the concept of another story- if I can think of one. I want you guys to give me ideas of what I should do. Leave as many reviews as you can.

Um- thank you all, for being okay with this, though you probably aren't. you guys will probably worry about me, but I'll be fine, I promise.

So, um with that being said. Thank you, for actually liking my stories and reading them.

I guess this is Xepad, signing off for now?


	6. Update on these stories

Hello Everyone who has been following these stories waiting for there returns. I have something I would like to inform you all! So, recently I've gotten into Persona (Haven't played any of the games, but I've seen both playthroughs and done research and I would like to inform you that I am making a three story triology for Persona 3, Persona 4, and Persona 5, as well as eventually after finishing the Persona 5 story, focusing on reworking a lot of these stories! For example, the Mercenary Who doesn't care will have myself inserted into it with a couple more OCs than originally planned, as well as redesigning a variety of stories (For example, the Fire Emblem Fates OC story won't be the way it is now, it will be much different.

For those wondering where you can locate this story arc? Well, the first story is in the works of being made, and I plan on starting the second in the triology once I reach the last few chapters of the first story (Same will go for book 3, it will be posted sometime before the end of the second story.) and they are located here for this website's version and here if you would rather read it on the archives of our own website!

As I said, don't worry. None of my other stories are leaving, however, I will provide a notice in the notes section of the most recent uploaded chapter if I happen to start up one of my old fanfictions.

(For those who are on mobile and can't use those links, and are reading this without the things at the bottom, pull up the items that are listed at the bottom or go to the very beginning of the story and click on the little person. It will take you to my profile, and you can go to the books and scroll down to A Woman Called Hope: The Fool Who Looked Back. that's the story)

I am back, I promise. How long will I be back? I hope until I complete the last chapter of the last story I create. How often will I upload? I hope at least two chapters every week. One either on Sunday or Monday, and one on either Wednesday or Thursday. Thank you all for having patience in waiting for my return. And I'm back, and this time I'm expanding to Archives of Our Own as well so that my story will be out to more people (and also avoid people stealing my work i think).

As always, have a wonderful day, a wonderful week, and a wonderful life. And thank you all for reading my content. I really, really do appreciate it,

XepadAugustAtax


End file.
